


The true story of the crystal empire

by puppylover11991



Category: Lost crystal princess
Genre: Multi, Thereallostcrystalprincess mylittlepony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppylover11991/pseuds/puppylover11991
Summary: Twilight and her friends think they know all about the past of the crystal empire, but nobody knows about the truth except for one pony. The real lost crystal princess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic EVER so I'm sorry if it's bad.

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. Who could it be? I think to tired to realize what time it was. "Miss are you ready?" I hear a soft voice from the other side of the door. Suddenly I'm awake with excitement. Today I get to go out with my maid and fateful friend rosy crystal! "I'm up! I've been up!!!" I shout back, "just let me finish getting ready! I'll be right there!" I run a brush through my hair, wash my face with cool water and adjust my crystal tiara on my head. "Coming!" I throw my bedroom doors open. "Alrighty," said rosy, "let's go the carriage is waiting!" I hesitate. I was really hoping to walk today, around the empire. I wanted to make friends today. I was going to get my way. "Actually rosy," I say calmly, " I was hoping that we walk today!" Rosy looks up. "Fine by me!" She exclaims. We reach the gates. Tall and golden, a guard asks me, "are you all ready your highness?" "Why yes, I am" I reply. "Open the gate for princess crysallis!" The guard shouts. My mind races, FINALLY. Outside. Out of this stuffy castle. Ready to make friends with the citizens of my parents empire, the crystal empire

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it! I'll write the second chapter as soon as I can!


End file.
